


Pluto Protest

by SyberJedi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberJedi/pseuds/SyberJedi
Summary: Author's notes: This little fic is inspired by real life. As everyone knows on August 25th, 2006, the scientific community recently declared that Pluto was not a planet any longer, but is a dwarf planet. The definitions as to what constitutes a dwarf planet can be found here: http://www.space.com/scienceastronomy/060824_planet_definition.html and here: http://www.hindu.com/thehindu/holnus/008200608251525.htm
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	Pluto Protest

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This little fic is inspired by real life. As everyone knows on August 25th, 2006, the scientific community recently declared that Pluto was not a planet any longer, but is a dwarf planet. The definitions as to what constitutes a dwarf planet can be found here: http://www.space.com/scienceastronomy/060824_planet_definition.html and here: http://www.hindu.com/thehindu/holnus/008200608251525.htm

Setsuna walked into the Crown Fruit Parlor, a look of exhaustion on her face. She joined Mamoru and the other Senshi that were sitting around their usual table.

"I'm guessing that it went rather badly by the expression on your face," Michiru stated.

"They're idiots. How can mere scientists just decide what makes a planet?" Haruka growled.

Usagi reached over and placed a hand on one of Setsuna's. The green-haired Senshi of Time looked over at her future Queen. The blonde smiled.

"It will be okay, Setsuna." Usagi declared.

"I went in there, before the council that made the decision, dressed in full uniform. I stood there before them, in my fuku with my Time Key, and argued with them. I asked them why did they have the right to decide the status of my world as to whether or not if it was a planet or something else. Have any of you heard of a dwarf planet?" Setsuna told her story. The others just shook their heads no, except for Ami.

"I have. A dwarf planet is a celestial body that has most of the same qualifications as a planet, but has not cleared the neighborhood around its orbit." Ami replied.

"Exactly what I was told at the meeting. They don't care that Pluto has a Senshi to defend it. They argued that the Moon also has a Senshi to defend it, and it's only a satellite. Then they asked me where Sailor Earth was since I was stating that all planets have senshi." Setsuna continued her story.

"How did you answer that one?" Mamoru asked, wanting to know the answer. Setsuna gave him an evil grin before responding.

"Easy, I informed them that Tuxedo Kamen was the Senshi of Earth. It was an interesting reaction to watch and I wished I could have recorded it. The expressions on their faces were priceless when they discovered that Earth's Senshi is male. Especially when one considers that most people give female attributes to our home planet."

The Senshi laughed at that, even Mamoru after he picked his jaw up off the tabletop.

"Well, I don't care what scientists say, as far as we're concerned, Pluto is still a planet." Usagi declared. "And once I am Queen, I will have it changed, and will reinstate Pluto's planetary status to it."  
  
"Here here!" They all cried out, in agreement.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written back in 2006 by me and is also posted on fanfiction.net.


End file.
